Nuestra union
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: ¿Puede el destino ser cambiado? ¿Sera el amor lo suficientemente fuerte como para rompre las cadenas que los atan al pasado? ¿A un nombre? Lizergchan: Lo prometido es deuda n.n Soubix Ritsuka
1. ¿Mi rival?

**Nuestra unión**

**Capitulo 1.- ¿Mi rival?**

Ya habían pasado 3 años desde que las 7 lunas hicieron su ultima aparición y todo era calma, incluso, Ritsuka casi se había olvidado de aquel extraño sueño

Los alumnos se encontraban ala espera de su nuevo Sensei, al igual que Ritsuka y Yuiko, su amiga de la infancia.

Los alumnos se encontraban algo inquietos y un tanto nerviosos, el barullo llenaba el aula, pronto, el bullicio fue interrumpido abruptamente cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose se hizo presente, y una figura se hizo presente, un joven alto de largo cabello rubio amarado en una trenza, sus ojos eran de color azul claro, la mitad de su rostro estaba cubierto por un poco de su cabello, sus facciones eran delicadas y demasiado finas, casi femeninas, carecía de orejas y cola, vestía una camisa de manga larga de color blanco y un pantalón negro con zapatos de igual color.

-Que hermosa es… -dijo uno de los alumnos embelezado.

El Sensei sonrió dulcemente haciendo que la mayoría de sus alumnos, varones, casi babearan, incluso Ritsuka se sonrojo ligeramente.

-La nueva Sensei es muy linda, ne Ritsuka? –dijo Yuiko en voz baja

-Si… -Fue lo único que atino a decir el neko

-Buenos días mis queridos alumnos –dijo el Sensei con voz masculina, rompiendo mas de un corazón –Yo soy Minoru Tsuki-Hime y seré su nuevo Sensei, espero que nos llevemos bien –dijo sonriendo –Bueno, antes de comenzar a matarlos del aburrimiento con tanta palabrería mía –dijo en tono de broma –Me gustaría que me dijeran sus nombres, edades, lo que les gusta, etc.

Los jóvenes asintieron y comenzaron a presentarse, asta que por fin, llego el turno de Ritsuka

-Me llamo Aoyagi Ritsuka, tengo 15 años y me gusta la fotografía…

-¡¡Sugoe! –exclamo el profesor mientras lo abrazaba y restregaba su rostro contra el de ojivioleta como si de un gato se tratase

-Eh, Sensei –dijo Yuiko sudando gotita.

-Gomen –se disculpo soltando a Ritsuka –Es que me emocione –dijo –Bueno, es mejor que empecemos de una vez las clases n.n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-La poesía... –dijo el rubio maestro –Aquel sublime arte en el que su creador expresa sus mas profundos sentimientos a su ser amado, al desamor, al bueno y malo de la vida…. –dijo Minoru sonriendo –En pocas palabras… Un poema son los traumas de quien los escriben –dijo en tono de broma ocasionando que sus alumnos comenzaran a reír

-Bueno, Bueno, pongámonos serios –dijo en un tono que ni el mismo creyó –En fin, seguramente, algunos, sino es que la mayoría de ustedes, en algún momento han leído algún poema

-Si, pero son muy cursis –dijo uno de los estudiantes.

-Bueno, pero o todos los poetas escriben al amor, algunos escriben ala muerte, ala alegría, o como una forma de reclamo –dijo –Como por ejemplo, una de las mas reconocidas poetas latinas fue Sor Juana Inés de la Cruz –El rubio tomo un pequeño libro azul de su escritorio y lo abrió para comenzar a leer –

"_Hombres necios que acusáis_

_A la mujer sin razón_

_Sin ver que sois la ocasión_

_De los mismo que culpáis: _

_Si con ansia sin igual_

_Solicitáis su desdén,_

_¿Porqué queréis que obren bien_

_si las incitáis al mal?..."_

-Pero no solo se ha escrito poemas como es, también, se ha escrito de un ser amado y uno sin amor

Los estudiantes pusieron cara de WHAT, en cambio Ritsuka lo miro con interés

-¿Qué tiene que ver un ser amado y uno sin amor?

-Vera, el amor no siempre es reciproco, pues puede que llegues a amar a una persona con todo tu ser y esta, odiarte, o en el mejor de los casos, serle indiferente, eso es lo que te hace un ser si amor.

-Pero tu amas –dijo Yuiko.

-Si, pero el hecho de que ames no significa que te amen –le respondió Minoru –Pero, si alguien te ama, aunque no le correspondas te convierte en un ser amado.

Ritsuka bajo la mirada, ¿Ese era su destino al ser Loveless? ¿Amar y no ser correspondido, su mente se sumergió tanto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que su Sensei tenia su rostro a pocos centímetro del suyo

-Aoyagi-kun? –dijo Minoru sacándolo de sus pensamientos y asiendo que diera un pequeño respingo -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Hai –dijo un tanto sonrojado por la cercanía de su Sensei

-Me da gusto –dijo para luego alejarse –Bueno, Continuemos con las clases n.n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: Se que es un capitulo corto pero les prometo actualizar pronto n.n


	2. Fallen Angelus

**Capitulo 2 Fallen no Tenshi**

Las clases habían terminado y todos los alumnos se dispusieron a regresar a sus casa, sin embargo, Ritsuka permaneció dentro de la escuela, deseaba saber mas, por lo que decidió pedirle a su Sensei de su ayuda.

-Sensei –llamo el ojiviloleta desde la puerta del salón de profesores.

-Aoyagi-kun… -dijo el rubio sorprendido por ver al pequeño neko ahí -¿Sucede algo?

-Tsuki-Hime –Sensei… -dijo el joven Neko –Quisiera que me explicara mas sobre lo que es ser un ser amado.

El rubio le sonrió comprensivo y asintió con la cabeza.

-Con gusto Aoyagi-kun, pero por favor llámame Minoru n.n –dijo el rubio –Ya se los había dicho.

-Esta bien… Minoru-Sensei –dijo sonrojándose ligeramente –Sensei, entonces usted llámeme solo Ritsuka.

-Bien Ritsuka-chan –dijo el mayor colocando una mano en el hombro del mas pequeño -¿Te párese si empezamos con tus clases mañana? –dijo –Estoy seguro que tu Kazan estará preocupada por ti –Ritsuka bajo la mirada –Eh, ¿dije algo malo?

-No Minoru-Sensei –dijo el neko sonriendo –¿Esta bien mañana promete que me enseñara mas?

-¡Claro! –exclamo mientras lo abrazaba efusivamente y restregaba su rostro contra el de Ritsuka (Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ Ya le gusto hacer eso) -¡Estaré mas que encantado de ser el tutor particular de un niño tan lindo como tu! –dijo para luego soltarlo

Ante el comentario Ritsuka no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero no solo por eso, también, sentía una extraña conexión para con el Sensei, pero prefirió no pensar mas en eso, al menos por el momento, pues Soubi de seguro le estaría esperando como era su costumbre desde que se conocieron.

Salio de la escuela mientras era observado por el rubio, quien fue testigo mudo del encuentro de la feliz pareja, sonrió con tristeza.

-Agatsuma-san… -dijo mientras miraba a la pareja alejarse –Ritsuka-chan… Gomen…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Y aquí en la oscuridad me encuentro,**

**Vigilando tus movimientos,**

**Como un lobo al asecho**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Soubi y Ritsuka caminaba por las calles solitarias en silencio, silencio que fue interrumpido por el rubio combatiente.

-¿Como te fue? –le pregunto el combatiente mientras posaba una mano en el hombro del pequeño

-Bien… -dijo un tanto distraído –El Sensei es muy amable y sus clases son muy divertidas

-¿Sou ka? –dijo regalándole una hermosa sonrisa, reservadas únicamente para el -¿Y como se llama tu Sensei?

-Tsuki-Hime Minoru

Ese nombre, por alguna razón, se le hizo familiar a Soubi, pero no recordaba en donde lo había escuchado

-¿Sucede algo Soubi? –le pregunto Ritsuka al darse cuenta de la expresión de Soubi

-No… -le respondió para luego sonreírle –Ski da yo Ritsuka (N/A: n-nU no se si esta bien escrito) –le dijo para luego besarlo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Esperando el momento,**

**Para hacerte mo de nuevo,**

**Y obligarte a amarme,**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Soubi corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron, asta llegar ala parte mas apartada del parque, era de noche y todo estaba parcialmente iluminado por los faroles del lugar, pero aun así, pudo distinguir la figura de alguien recargado en el tronco de un árbol con celular en mano.

Era un joven de cuerpo delgado, tez blanca, sus facciones ran muy finas haciéndolo lucir como si fuera una mujer, su cabello era largo, asta la cadera, de color rojo, amarado en una coleta en la parte baja de la nuca, sus ojos eran de color gris y carecía de sus felinas orejas y cola.

El misterioso hombre salio de las sombras y miro a Soubi con una expresión que no mostraba sentimiento alguno.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras –dijo en tono carente de sentimiento alguno.

El rubio no respondió, solo se mantuvo en su lugar mirándolo de forma seria.

-¿No dices nada? –Dijo en tono irónico –Bueno, entonces yo me presentare… Soy Fallen… Y supongo que te estarás preguntando, ¿Cómo este extraño pero arrebatadoramente apuesto sujeto sabe la clave que mi amo Beloved? –dijo aun sin sentimiento alguno –Y la respuesta es simple Agatsuma Soubi –dijo –Tu eres el juguete roto cuyo dueño le dio a su hermanito para que jugara con el y terminara de romperlo… Y ya que el mocoso no lo ha hecho, se me ha enviado a terminar su trabajo.

-¿De que estas hablando? –pregunto confundido, como respuesta el pelirrojo le sonrió con descaro.

-¿No lo entiendes? –le dijo en tono burlo –Bien, entonces te lo mostrare –dijo mirándolo con malicia –Te reto a una batalla de poderes.

-¿Qué dices? –dijo Soubi mirándolo con seriedad –Ni tu ni yo tenemos sacrificios que nos ordenen pelear

-Mis ordenes fueron claras, "busca a Agatsuma Soubi y derrótalo" –dijo –Yo no necesito que mi sacrifice este presente para acatar sus ordenes.

-Bien, entonces –dijo mientras guardaba sus lentes –Acepto tu reto

- Así esta mejor –dijo el pelirrojo -¡Sistema de combate iniciado!

De pronto el lugar se oscureció, trasportándolos a ambos a un lugar en que la nada reinaba.

-Ambos estaremos en auto –dijo Soubi mirándolo con seriedad.

-Y como ninguno de los dos posee sacrifice el daño recibido será el doble –dijo el pelirrojo –Y ya que te gusta el dolor se que disfrutaras el que te destruya –dijo mirándolo sin expresión en el rostro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fui tu dueño,**

**Y tu señor,**

**Y lo seguiré siendo,**

**Aun cuando en el infierno me encuentre,**

**Te reclamare,**

**Como mi posesión,**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ritsu se encontraba en la gran biblioteca de aquella extraña escuela para combatientes, revisando algunas papeles que tenia en el escritorio frente a el

-Ah, Ritsu no cambias –dijo un hombre de edad madura, cabello agua marina, ojos verdes, piel bronceada, usaba unos lentes de armazón delgado que le daban un aire enigmático.

El aludido miro al hombre que le hablaba con una expresión de molestia.

-Kouga –gruño el peliazul –Creí que ya te habías muerto.

-Eso quisieras ne?-le dijo el hombre -Lamento desilusionarte –le dijo en tono molesto

Ritsu gruño por lo bajo

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –le pregunto Ritsu en tono molesto

-Decirte que mi querido pupilo ya ha llegado a su destino y es cuestión de tiempo para que se presente ante Loveless y destruya a tu precioso Soubi-kun

-¿No me digas que sigues con esa ridícula idea de crear a un combatiente superior a los demás? –le pregunto Ritsu levantando una ceja –Ya aterriza, no lograras superar a Soubi-kun, y eso el director lo sabia muy bien por eso me eligió a mi para ser en Sensei de Beloved

-No cabe duda que Beloved y Agatsuma eran fuertes, pero eso, como los dinosaurios, paso a la historia

-Solo dices tonterías Kouga –gruño Ritsu –La edad te esta afectando.

-Me hieres Rit-chan –dijo en tono sarcástico –Pero cuando veas de lo que un combatiente que igual a los Zeros de Nagisa, pero que los supera en todos los aspectos, seré yo quien se burle

-¿A que viene eso?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Por el momento te dejo,**

**Para que le pertenezcas a el,**

**Pero he de venir a reclamarte,**

**Y después de ello,**

**Solo tu muerte**

**Te alejara de mi,**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Soubi se encontraba en el suelo, una de rodillas, ensangrentado y jadeante, en verdad el ser frente a el era un verdadero ángel, claro uno caído, ya que en todos los aspectos era un verdadero demonio con solo algo en mente, pelear y destruir.

-Ríndete… –le ordeno mirándolo sin ningún sentimiento en su voz o rostro –¿O prefieres que acabe con tigo?

Sin embargo Soubi no le contesto.

-Esta bien… Disfruta el otro mundo…

El pelirrojo se disponía a lanzarle otro ataque, pero, de pronto, se detuvo en seco, miro a Soubi directo a los ojos, y lo que el rubio pudo ver en eso ojos no fue mas que odio, rencor y sed de sangre, una verdadera maquina de pelea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Esta atento a mi llamado,**

**Que finjas pertenecerle a el,**

**Jamás tendrás otro dueños que yo,**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El pelirrojo lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa y sin mas, lo beso, haciéndole quedar en estado de shock, cosa que este aprovecho para golpearlo y dejarlo así en un estado de inconciencia.

-Yo gane… -dijo el pelirrojo.

Después de pronunciadas estas palabras, todo volvió ala normalidad.

-Es hora de que llame a Loveless –dijo mientras buscaba el celular de Soubi entre sus ropas, cuando lo hubo encontrado marco al celular de Ritsuka.

_-Soubi –dijo la voz infantil al otro lado de la línea._

-Loveless… -dijo el pelirrojo –Que bella voz tienes

_-¿Quién eres? –pregunto entre preocupado y molesto -¿Qué haz hecho con Soubi?_

-Es esta bien –dijo en tono neutro –Tan solo esta tomando una siesta, si quieres puedes venir a despertarle, estará en una banca del parque, solo tienes que encontrarlo –dijo para luego colgar

Fallen tomo el cuerpo de Soubi y lo coloco en la primera banca que encontró, dejándolo su celular a un lado suyo.

-Patético… -dijo para luego marcharse del lugar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Por eso disfruta lo que no tienes,**

**Porque tu destino**

**En mis manos esta**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No creo lo que dices –le dijo con furia contenida.

-Si lo crees o no es algo que me tiene –dijo –Te dejare solo para que continúes con tus libros –dijo dejando a un Ritsu sumamente furioso

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: espero que les haya gustado el fiction y el poema improvisado XDU

YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ como sea, terminemos de una maldita vez

Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ Y luego dices que Andrómeda es la amargada

Youkosaiyo: Cállate enana y termina de una vez antes de que te mande a dar un paseo sin retorno

Lizerg-chan: Etto, como les decía, nos veremos pronto sayonara nnU


	3. Chapter 3 Hikari no Tenshi

**Capitulo 3.- Hikari no Tenshi (El ángel de la luz)**

Ritsuka corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, hasta llegar a aquel parque de donde había recibido la llamada y como el extraño le había dicho, se encontraba Soubi, inconciente y mal herido, recostado en una de las tantas bancas del lugar con su celular junto a el.

-Soubi… -inmediatamente, Ritsuka se acerco a el y toco delicadamente una de las mejillas ensangrentadas del rubio combatiente.

El neko intento levantarlo pero, a pesar de que ya era mas fuerte que tres años atrás, aun no era capaz de sostener el cuerpo de Soubi, mas pesado que el de el.

-K'so… -dijo sintiéndose impotente, tanto que tomo su celular y marco al de Natsu, pero no contesto, después marco al de Yoji… Tampoco intento con el de Kio, pero con los mismos resultados.

Poco a poco la desesperación se fue apoderando del pequeño…. Entonces recordo…

_** Flash Back **_

-Bueno mis queridos estudiantes –dijo Minoru sonriendo –Antes de que lo olvide…. –dijo mientras anotaba unos números en el pizarrón –Si alguna vez necesitan ayuda, no solo con la tarea o si solo necesitan hablar estos son los números de mi casa y mi móvil

**_ End Flash Back _**

Desesperado, busco en la memoria de su celular, el numero de su Sensei, una ves localizado lo marco.

_-Moshi, Moshi _–se escucho en tono alegre desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Sensei… Onegai –dijo en tono suplicante, sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

-_¿Ritsuka-kun? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Paso algo malo?_ –le pregunto por el tono en el que el pequeño lo llamo

-Sensei… Onegai –dijo en tono suplicante, sus ojos dejaban escapar gruesas lagrimas Onegai… -repitió –Necesito su ayuda

_-Tranquilo Ritsuka-kun _–le pidió el rubio _–Dime… ¿Dónde estas?_

-En el parque cercano ala escuela… Onegai Sensei, necesito que venga

_-Voy enseguida, no te muevas _–El rubio corto la comunicación

-Apresúrese… Onegai –dijo mientras comenzaba a derramar mas lagrimas.

Abrazo el cuerpo de Soubi, el cual estaba comenzando a perder temperatura, a medida que el clima se hacia mas frió, era casi la época de nevadas y el ambiente se hacia cada vez mas frió a medida que la noche avanzaba.

-Soubi… Resiste… -le pidió en un susurro abrazándolo contra su pecho

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Minoru manejaba lo mas rápido que podía.

-Fallen… ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? –dijo al aire.

Finalmente llego al parque, busco por todos lados, asta que, al fin, encontró a su pequeños pupilo, en una banca, con un hombre rubio, visiblemente mal herido.

-Te sobrepasaste –dijo en un murmullo mientras se acercaba ala pareja –Ritsuka-kun

-Minoru-Sensei…

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Yo… No… No lo se… El…. Soubi…

-No te preocupes, ya habra tiempo para que me lo cuentes, ahora es importante que lo llevemos a un hospital –dijo mientras tomaba el cuerpo de Soubi de forma delicada para no lastimarlo aun mas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El rubio condujo de vuelta a su apartamento y llevo a la pareja asta su habitación y con delicadeza deposito a un inconciente Soubi en la cama y procedió a curarle las heridas

-¿Estas seguro que no quieres llevarle a un hospital?

Ritsuka se quedo pensativo unos segundos y luego afirmo con la cabeza.

-Bien…

-¿Se pondrá bien?

-Si... Sus heridas son de cuidado pero no son tan graves como pensé.

-Que alivio

Silencio…

-Ritsuka-kun, es mejor que regreses a tu casa yo cuidare de tu amigo.

-Demo…

-Por favor no me preguntaría que tu Kaasan se molestara con tigo

Ritsuka bajo la mirada

-Prometo que lo cuidare muy bien

-Esta bien Sensei.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron unas horas y el rubio maestro entro a una habitación que se encontraba parcialmente a oscuras y en un rincón se encontraba una figura cómodamente sentada en un sofá.

-Fue demasiado… -dijo Minoru en tono serio.

-Agatsuma-san.

-Las ordenes fueron claras –dijo la figura –"_Busca a Agatsuma-san y derrótalo" _

-Si pero…

-Soubi solo probo un poco del gran poder que tiene el combatiente perfecto

-Casi muere… Yo… No podría vivir con eso… -dijo desviando la mirada

-El Sensei tenia razón –dijo la figura –Eres como un ángel que se niega a ser corrompido y no se da cuenta que ya lo esta

Minoru bajo la mirada

-Onegai… Te lo suplico… No salgas de esta habitación asta que Soubi-san se marche.

-Esta bien… Me quedare aquí

El rubio suspiro pesadamente.

-Gracias… -dijo para luego salir de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Soubi despertó lentamente, sintiéndose confundido al no reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba.

-Agatsuma-san –dijo Minoru con su usual tono alegre –Ya despertó, ¿Cómo se siente?

-¿Quién eres? –le pregunto con recelo, pues tenia un ligero parentesco con su atacante.

-Gomen… Mi nombre es Tsuki-Hime Minoru –dijo sonriéndole –Soy el Sensei de Ritsuka-kun.

-¿Ritsuka? –repitió -¿Dónde esta?

-Regreso a su casa, pues ya es muy noche para que un estudiante ande en la calle

-¿El me trajo?

-Ambos –dijo sonriendo mientras se sentaba en la cama a un lado de Soubi.

-Entiendo

-Dígame, ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Tiene sed? ¿Hambre? ¿Le duelen las heridas?

-Estoy bien…

-Que bueno…

Silencio…

-Me voy… Le agradezco sus cuidados Sensei…

-No tiene porque darlas –le dijo sonriendo –Pero por favor llámeme Minoru -dijo -¿No tiene hambre? No es por nada pero soy un gran cocinero

-No tengo apetito

-Onegai Agatsuma-san –le pidió –Necesita comer algo para recuperar sus fuerzas.

-Esta bien… Si tanto incites.

-¡Arigato!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Minoru se esmero en preparar una deliciosa comida , se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho Fallen.

-No debería sentirme así… Pero… -El rubio bajo la mirada –Después de todo… Tanto peca el que mata la vaca como el que le agarra la pata…

-Minoru-san… -escucho de labios de soubi

-¡Agatsuma-san! –exclamo Minoru, no debería estar levantado

-Ya estoy bien…

-¿Esta seguro?

-Si –le respondió dedicándole una sonrisa

-Bueno entonces siéntese, en un momento le serviré

-Gracias…

-Espero que le guste…-dijo mientras le servia el desayuno

-Se ve delicioso… Gracias…

Minoru le sonrió cuando, de pronto, el timbre sonó.

-Ese debe ser Ritsuka-kun –dijo sonriendo para ir a abrir la puerta regresando un minuto después con el neko de ojos violeta

-Soubi… -dijo Ritsuka sin poder ocultar su felicidad -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien… Gracias –dijo sonriéndole

-Ritsuka-kun, ¿Nos acompañas a desayunar? –le pregunto el Sensei

El pelinegro afirmo con la cabeza tímidamente

-Bien

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después del desayuno, Minoru se ofreció a llevar ala pareja a casa de Soubi, era domingo, así que Ritsuka podría permanecer con su amado todo el día

-Veo ya se han ido –dijo una voz tras Minoru, quien se encontraba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana de su sala

-¿En verdad tenemos que hacer esto?

-¿El que?

-¡No te hagas el tono! –le grito –Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero -¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!

-Tranquilo Mino-chan… -le dijo mirándolo seriamente –Lo que hacemos es porque tenemos que hacerlo, es simple, el débil muere y el fuerte vive…

-No quiero lastimarlos

-No tienes opción… -dijo el hombre mientras obligaba al rubio a mirarle –Es tu destino –dijo para luego besarlo en los labios de forma salvaje

_Continuara_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: Hola! Lamento la tardanza y espero que les gustara el cap n.n


	4. El secreto de Minoru

**Capitulo 4: El secreto de Minoru **

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde el ataque que había sufrido Soubi, en ese tiempo muchas preguntas se formularon y ninguna respuesta había aparecido y solo el hecho de volver a ver a aquel combatiente preocupaba a Soubi, no era que le temiera no, era la preocupación o desesperación de no saber si seria capaz de defender a su adorado niño si llegaba el momento de enfrentarse de nuevo, por ello decidió ir a ver personalmente a su antiguo sensei.

-Que alegría verte Soubi-kun –dijo el peliazul en su normal tono de voz -¿A que debo el placer de tu visita? –le pregunto dedicándole una mirada lasciva

-Quiero que me respondas algo –dijo el rubio mirándolo seriamente -¿Qué sabes de un combatiente de nombre Fallen?

-¿Fallen? –repitió mientras se acomodaba los lentes –Ah si, Fallen no Tenshi… El es pupilo de Kouga-sensei

-¿Kouga-sensei? –dijo sorprendido –Demo… sus discípulos…

-Siempre mueren a causa de sus brutales entrenamientos, es cierto –dijo –Sin embargo, Fallen es distinto –le dijo mirándolo a los ojos –Posiblemente lo recuerdes Soubi-kun

El rubio lo miro sin comprender

-El y tu llegaron aquí juntos –el rubio abrió los ojos como platos el mayor continuo –Los archivos indican que son parientes…

Ahora si que Soubi se había quedado en estado de shock, era cierto que no recordaba nada de cómo había terminado en ese lugar, a su familia o cualquier otra cosa que fuera anterior a su estancia en esa escuela, pero saber que aquel que lo ataco era parte de la familia que le había sido arrebatada era demasiado.

-¿No lo recuerdas? –le pregunto en tono burlón –Es natural, ningún estudiante recuerda del todo cuando y como llegaron aquí –le dijo el peliazul –Así que no es raro que no lo recuerdes.

-¿Qué clase de parentesco tenemos?

-Lo desconozco…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Minoru se encontraba mirando a través de una de las ventanas de la escuela a sus estudiantes quienes se encontraban en clase de gimnasia, su semblante era de preocupación, pues sabia que mas temprano que tarde Kouga-sensei les ordenaría capturar a Loveless y eso no lo podía permitir, debía idear algo para que Ritsuka desconfiara de el, que lo odiara, esa era la única forma para que el estuviese a salvo

-Ritsuka-kun –dijo con tristeza –Jamás me perdonaría si Fallen llegara a lastimarlo

-Vaya –dijo una voz femenina –Es muy escurridizo Sensei

-¿Quién eres? –le pregunto un tanto distraído a quien le hablaba

Era una joven, como de unos 15 años, cabellos corto, de color violeta, piel clara y ojos de color rosa, vestía un pantalón ajustado ala cadera de color negro, y una camia de manga larga, a su lado se encontraba otra joven de cabello largo, asta los hombros, de color verde, ojos de igual color, vestía con una mini falda verde y una blusa escotada

-¡Hola! –dijo la peliverde pegando un saltito –Mucho gusto, yo soy Yue y ella es Mishiru –dijo animadamente

-Somos Hopelessly –dijo la pelivioleta

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto mirándolas seriamente

-Decirte que no intente nada –dijo Mishiru -Loveless debe ir ala academia y ser entrenado para convertirse en el mejor de los Sacrificios

-Eso no lo voy a permitir

-Pero no tienes opción Mino-chan –dijo Yue

-Siempre hay esperanza –les dijo con seguridad

-¿Aun si eso implica desobedecer a Kouga-sensei?

Minoru las miro de forma nerviosa

-Mi-chan –dijo la peliverde –Es hora de irnos –dijo de forma feliz

-Como desees Yue-san

-¡Nos vemos Mino-chan! –dijo para luego alejarse junto ala ojivioleta

-Debo actuar pronto –dijo mientras miraba como las dos desaparecían en los pasillos de la escuela

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Minoru espero a que las clases terminara para ver a Ritsuka

-Minoru-sensei –dijo el neko sonriendo al ver al rubio

-Ritsuka-kun –dijo sonriendo -¿Estas listo para tus clases?

-Si –respondió este

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa? –ofreció amablemente –Así sirve que comemos algo antes de empezar

El neko lo miro confundido, pues la mirada del rubio maestro era extraña, de todas formas, asintió con la cabeza

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegaron al departamento de Minoru, por suerte para el Sensei, su "compañero" no se encontraría ese día en la casa, por lo que no tenia que preocuparse que encontrara a Ritsuka

Las clases comenzaron, para Ritsuka era difícil comprender lo que Minoru le explicaba a través de la poesía

-Trata de imaginar –dijo minoru –Lo que es la vida sin el ser amado, primero, el destino se porta de lo mejor, te da la felicidad y de pronto… Se encapricha y te lo quita todo, es un dolor que quema, que hiere –dijo Minoru

-Sigo sin comprender –dijo con sus orejitas caídas

El rubio lo miro comprensivo

-Dime Ritsuka-kun –dijo -¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en eso?

El pelinegro no le respondió, Minoru se acerco delicadamente a Ritsuka, tomo su rostro y lo beso delicadamente, lo que ocasiono que el menor se quedara en estado de shock.

-Gomen... -se disculpo el rubio -Demo no pude evitarlo

-Sensei...

Ritsuka no sabia como reaccionar ante lo que acababa de suceder, ¿Que hacer?, por un lado estaba Soubi, aquel hombre que le había jurado, incluso con su vida que le amaba, pero, ¿Eso era verdad? o era solo una cruel mentira, después de todo, el era Loveless, un ser sin amor, y además, aun si Soubi en verdad lo amaba, el era el combatiente de su hermano, y algún día el suyo aparecería y tendría que decirle adiós a Soubi.

Ritsuka sacudió la cabeza con rapéis, no quería pensar en eso, no quería sentir esa terrible presión en su pecho

-¿Ritsuka? -lo llamo Minoru mirándolo con un dejo de preocupación -¿Estas bien?

-Si... Tengo que irme –dijo tomando sus cosas y saliendo rápidamente del departamento

-Ritsuka-kun… Gomen –dijo con tristeza –Pero… Era necesario… No debes confiar en mi…

-Minoru… -dijo una voz que helo la sangre del rubio –¿Qué demonios haz hecho?

-A-amo… yo… -no pudo terminar ya que un golpe lo hizo callar

-¡Eres un estupido! –le dijo mientras le arrancaba la ropa

-A-amo… -dijo asustado, sabiendo perfectamente lo que vendría a continuación.

El hombre lo tiro en el sofá, mientras el se retiraba sus ropas, se coloco encima del rubio y…

-¡¡¡Ahhhh!!! –lo penetro salvajemente, dándole estocada tras estocada, haciéndolo sangrar y sentir que se partiría en dos en cualquier momento, y termino dentro de el, hiriendo mas su ya de por si lastimado interior

-Que te sirva de lección –dijo mientras se acomoda las ropas –Tengo hambre –le dijo mirándolo seriamente –Prepárame algo

-S-si… Amo… -dijo levantándose… A duras penas

-Ah y Minoru –dijo para tomarlo del cabello y pesarlo salvajemente, lastimando sus labios –Te quiero en mi habitación en la noche

-Si amo…

-Deja de llamarme así... –dijo molesto, lo que hizo temer al rubio

-L-lo siento Seimei-sama

-Apresúrate –dijo

-Si….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kouga se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, cuando fue abordado por Ritsu-Sensei

-Eres un bastardo -dijo mirándolo seriamente

-¿Que sucede Rit-chan? -le pregunto en tono sarcástico

-¿Que fue lo que le hiciste a Soubi-kun?

-A eso... Solo le dije a mi querido Fallen que le mostrara el verdadero poder que el combatiente perfecto posee -dijo sonriendo con cinismo

-Eres un...

-Esa boquita no debería decir malas palabras -dijo para luego besarlo -Me gusta mas cuando hace otras cosas -esto ultimo l dijo con lujuria

Ritsu lo miro con asco

-No voy a permitir que contiguas tu objetivo

-Eso lo veremos –dijo el mayor para luego dejar a Ritsu hablando solo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan n.n Perdón por la tardanza T-T pero no he tenido mucho tiempo libre, Bueno, espero les guste el capitulo y perdón por lo corto


	5. ¿Porque nos ayudas?

**Capitulo 5.- ¿Por qué quieres ayudarnos?**

Minoru aunque acostumbrado a los castigos que Seimei le imponía, este ultimo había sido demasiado cruel tanto así que tubo que faltar en la escuela para recuperarse de sus lesiones, aunque para su desgracia solo las físicas podrían ser sanadas mas los sicológicos, bueno, esos tardarían mucho tiempo en sanar… Si es que lograban sanar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Soubi caminaba por el parque, era de noche, una fría noche, se detuvo al sentir que no estaba solo, que alguien lo seguía.

-¿Quién esta ahí? –pregunto el rubio

-Gomen nasai –se disculpo el sujeto –No quise asustarlo

-Minoru –El rubio combatiente se sorprendió al ver el estado tan deplorable en el que se encontraba el maestro -¿Qué fue lo que le paso? –El negó con la cabeza lentamente

-Eso no importa –le dijo mientras le hacia indicaciones para que se sentaran en una de las bancas del parque –Agatsuma-san yo… Hay algo que tengo que decirle

-¿Y que es?

-Yo… Se que usted era el combatiente de Beloved –Soubi abrió los ojos de par en par, ante la confesión del otro, No era posible que el supiera sobre los combatiente… A menos que el fuera uno, o un sacrificio

-¿Quién eres tu en realidad?

-Yo… También soy un combatiente… -dijo mientras bajaba la mirada

-¿Quién es tu sacrificio? –le pregunto tomándolo de la muñeca, lastimándolo -¡Responde! –le grito molesto

-Me lastima… -se quejo mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre –Agatsuma-san suélteme por favor.

Soubi reacciono ante esto y lo soltó.

-Lo siento… No era mi intención.

-Esta bien… No se preocupe –dijo mientras bajaba la mirada un tanto deprimido –Yo… Se que debí habérselo dicho desde que nos conocimos, demo…

-Ningún combatiente o su sacrificio están obligados a decirle a otro quienes son.

-Aun así yo…

-Minoru… ¿Qué es lo que en realidad planeas al revelarme que eres un combatiente?

-Yo… Quiero ayudarlos –dijo en tono de melancolía –Yo… Intente hacer que Ritsuka-kun desconfiara de mi, pero mi sacrificio lo supo y…

-Terminaste así –Soubi no lo preguntaba, lo afirmaba

-Si… Vera, yo…. Mis ordenes soy llevar a Ritsuka-kun ante las siete lunas –ante esta revelación Soubi tubo el impulso de golpear al otro rubio pero se contuvo –Yo… Cuando vi lo que Fallen le había hecho decidí interferir… Y mas ahora que Hopelessly esta en esto

-¿Hopelessly?

-Ellas forman parte de la elite, al igual que Fallen –le respondió Minoru

-¿Elite? Nunca había escuchado de tal cosa

-La elite, son combatientes entrenados con la única intención de destruir, son como simples maquinas de batalla que obedecen las ordenes de su sacrificio sin chistar, de la elite el que sobresale es Fallen, el cual, es el único que se asemeja a los Zeros.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-El no siente dolor, pero a diferencia de los zeros, el únicamente lo omite, asta tal punto de hacerlo desaparecer es por eso que dicen que el es el combatiente perfecto.

-¿Y quien es su sacrificio?

-Minoru bajo la mirada.

-Lo siento… Aunque quiera decírselo yo… No puedo… Por favor no insita

Silencio…

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

-Porque deseo ayudarles

-¿Por qué? –le pregunto nuevamente –No nos conocemos y si dices que tu sacrificio te dejo así por haber intentado que Ritsuka se alejara de ti, ¿Por qué te expones por nosotros?

-Porque… Usted a diferencia de mi tiene la oportunidad de ser feliz al lado de la persona que ama y yo… Jamás podré serlo

Soubi lo miro unos segundos, había algo en el que le parecía familiar, pero no sabia que, aunque de algo estaba seguro, podía confiar en el.

-¿Sabes alguna forma de detener a Fallen?

-Lamentablemente no conozco ninguna –dijo deprimido –Lo siento…. En realidad soy un inútil

-Claro que no, al contrario –le dijo soubi –Te agradezco lo que haces, a riesgo de tu vida

-No tiene porque Agatsuma-san n-n –dijo sonriendo –Es mejor que me vaya, pero antes le pido que tenga cuidado, estoy seguro que Fallen no los atacara por el momento, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Hopelessly.

-Lo tendré… Gracias -Minoru asintió y fue dejando a un muy pensativo Soubi, aquella revelación lo había dejado inquieto y preocupado y con muchas preguntas.

¿Quién era Minoru en realidad?

¿Era un amigo o enemigo?

¿Por qué los ayudaba a riesgo de su vida?

_Continuara…_


	6. Capitulo 6 Hopelessly

**Capitulo 6.- Hopelessly.**

Minoru se recostó en su cama, hacia tan solo un par de horas había hablado con Soubi para contarle sobre Fallen y algunas otras cosas mas.

-Si Kouga-sensei o el Amo se enteran de lo que hiciste pues ...

-¿Estas preocupado por mi Fallen? –pregunto el rubio con un deje de ironía

-No seas ridículo... –le dijo el pelirrojo Sin embargo eres tan inútil que necesitas que te protejan

El rubio sonrió ante esto, a pesar de todo, parecía que el era del agrado del combatiente perfecto

-¿Sabes que pronto tendremos que acabar con ese usurpador? ¿Verdad?

-Pero Soubi-san...

-Por el es que las 7 lunas nos han hecho servir a Beloved en vez de nuestro verdadero amo... Por el tuvimos que entregar nuestras orejas a ese...

-El ahora es nuestro amo, tu mismo me lo haz repetido hasta el cansancio.

-Y lo sostengo... demo, nuestro verdadero amo no es el, y ahora... Por culpa de lo que nuestro actual señor hizo, estamos condenados a servirle.

-¿El gran y legendario "combatiente perfecto" se esta quejando? –pregunto con burla

-¡¡No seas ridículo!!

El rubio sonrió

"_Minoru"_ –al oír aquella voz llamándolo desde afuera aterrorizo al rubio

-El amo te busca...

-No... No quiero ir –dijo mientras abrazaba sus piernas.

-Iría yo... –dijo como una forma de consolarlo –Sin embargo yo únicamente soy su juguete bélico y no... Sexual...

-Es solo por eso que me considera... Útil

-_"Minoru"_ –aquella voz se escuchaba cada vez mas molesta

-Ya voy amo...

-Trata de no pensar en el dolor...

-Es fácil decirlo para ti –dijo melancólico

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hopelessy se encontraban en una cafetería al aire libre.

-¿Cuándo crees que Kouga-sensei nos ordene atacar? –le pregunto el peliverde.

-No lo se Yue-san –le respondió la pelivioleta para luego tomar un poco de su café.

-Estoy aburrida –se quejo la chica inflando las mejillas –Quiero acabar con la patética existencia de ese idiota

-No se preocupe Yue-san, pronto lo haremos.

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo ya T-T

La peliverde sonrió, adoraba esa faceta infantil en su sacrificio, en ese momento, el móvil de la Sentoki comenzó a sonar.

-Mochi, Mochi... Kouga-sensei ... Si, si, entiendo... Si... Bien... No se preocupe, el será eliminado... Si, asta pronto sensei –la chica corto la comunicación y miro a su sacrificio quien tenia ojitos de cachorro

-¡¿Era Kouga-sensei?! ¬

-Si Yue-san

-¿Y que dijo? 0

-Que ataquemos a Agatsuma Soubi y lo eliminemos

La peliverde sonrió complacida

-¡¡Ya era hora!! –dijo para luego ponerse de pie –Andando, mientras mas rápido acabemos con el traidor, rápido podremos regresar a casa n0n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Minoru se encontraba acostado entre las sabanas revueltas de su cama, estaba desnudo, sus labios partidos y ensangrentados, su blanca piel mostraba moretones magulladuras y mordiscos, las sabanas estaban manchadas con sangre y semen, prueba segura, que el rubio había sido ultrajado como tantas veces atrás.

-¿Estas bien? –la voz de Fallen se escuchaba, ¿Preocupada? –Minoru...

El rubio abrió los ojos con dificultad, mientras sonreía o mas bien, lo intentaba.

-Si... No te preocupes...

-Esta vez se ha pasado –dijo el pelirrojo mientras miraba el desastre que era el rubio.

-¿Solo esta vez? –pregunto con ironía, aguantando las ganas de llorar

-Minoru...

-Fallen... Crees... ¿Tu crees que al lado de nuestro verdadero amo seria distinto?

-Tal vez...

-El destino no ha sido amable con nosotros... Primero lo de Kouga-sensei.. y ahora... Esto

-Será mejor que descanses, necesitaras estar en perfecto estado para la batalla que se aproxima

-Si... Lo se...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Soubi se encontraba una en el parque, no se había movido desde su encuentro con el otro rubio.

-Soubi –lo llamo la voz de Ritsuka -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo vine a dar un paseo –le dijo para luego jalarlo asía si y darle un beso en los labios –Ski da yo Ritsuka

-Pero que tiernos –dijo la voy de la peliverde –es una lastima tener que acabar con tan linda escena, ¿No crees Mi-chan?

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –pregunto Ritsuka

-Somos Hopelessy –respondió la pelivioleta

En ese momento, Soubi recordó lo que Minoru le había dicho horas atrás, ellas eran miembros de la elite.

-¿Qué quieren aquí? –pregunto Soubi

-Acabar con tigo –le dijo la peliverde enseñándole la lengua

-Tu eres una vergüenza a los Sentokis, por lo tanto... debes ser eliminado...

_Continuara..._


End file.
